Race changer among other things
by IcHa-IcHa-yaoi-KZ-style
Summary: A girl finds a sword at a yard sale. It is Gandalf’s and when she was watching LOTR she is transported to Middle earth. She has mysterious powers that let her change race! You are in for a long tale, as I am doing all three movie/books.
1. A Yard Sale

Well this is a story about a girl who finds a beautiful sword at a yard sale. It is Gandalf's and when she was watching LOTR got transported to Middle earth. She has mysterious powers that let her change race and also she has powers that she could not even comprehend. Anyway I hope ya like it! I am currently re-writing everything, so it is not so mediocre. I shall try not to make her a sue! T.T

Muses: SHE DOESN'T OWN LOTR

* * *

Marie woke up on Sunday with a happy heart, but she didn't know why she was so light and peppy. Normally she was ready to kill the entire Human Race in the mornings. She got up and stretched her lean frame, rubbing her green eyes and trudging to the bathroom to manage her sleep muddled red hair. Finally after pulling on a black shirt and jeans, as well as munching on a piece of toast; Marie got on her bike and pedaled out of her house. As she went around her neighborhood for her morning exercise before going about her day, she saw that a yard sale was going on.

Now Marie was a scrounger, she liked going to yard sales and antique shops, looking for some treasure amidst all that other unusable junk. She still had several hours before she had to go to work, so she clenched down on the brakes, and dismounted her bike, before walking it over to the lawn. The whole thing was run by an old man Marie recognized, but never really talked to. There were several tables filled with the usual odds and ends; things like salt shakers with no match of pepper, Broken Wind chimes, old crystal figurines slightly chipped. (Marie bought a Dragon one for 15 dollars) She kept perusing about, and as she lifted a China doll in a lace dress away to examine it up close, she got a bright glare in her eyes. Frowning, she sent her gaze to the table where a piece of steel seemed to be the cause of it. She moved a few knickknacks out of the way and pulled it to the top, wincing as she felt a sharp edge slice her finger. As she put the injured digit into her mouth, she examined her find.

The sword was very long, around 48 inches if Marie had to take a wild guess. It was thick, but honed sharp on both edges, a fact that is was taken care of quite nicely. The grip was an antique leather, and the cross guard seemed to be inscribed with runes. She turned it over gently in her hands. This sword was familiar. She took a glance at the Runes. They were a form of Elvish, the script she had only seen in one place. The Lord of the Rings. Marie gulped and covertly looked around before quietly hitting it upon the table's metal edge. A metallic ring confirmed its authenticity. She dug around for its sheath, unearthing the old leather and encasing the blade in it before walking over to the old man.

"How much?" Marie asked him and handing the sword to him.

He turned to her and smiled a mischievous twinkling in his eye. "Ah, yes I was wondering when this would come up to see me. I suppose I could part with it for two-hundred dollars."

Marie gave him an incredulous look. '200 dollars?! It is a fair deal but I don't have that much money!' "200 dollars?! It isn't even a real sword! This metal is covering plastic! It will not sharpen and is obviously on the verge of breaking."

He looked around before grinning, "Really? You don't say."

Marie nodded, before sighing. "Alright, it really is a great and marvelous sword that I would do anything to have, but all I have on me right now is thirty dollars."

He sighed, scratching at his chin stubble thoughtfully. "Well I suppose I have no use for it anymore. You may have it for thirty." Marie almost jumped for joy but the old man pinned her with a glare. "This sword is very special to me, take care of it and do not lose it whatever you do!"

She nodded somberly. "I would never do anything but cherish this sword sir. That you can trust me with." She handed him the money and raced home on her bike.

Marie set the sword on the sofa gently as she put in the Fellowship of the Ring. She held it in her lap as she watched it with keen interest. As the first scene drew to a close however, she hugged the sword close and leaned back, her head on a pillow. Within Minutes she was sound asleep. Or so she thought.

* * *

I hope that wasn't too pathetic or Mary-sue ish. I'm trying to avoid that at all costs.  
I would really appreciate you all's opinion so read and review!


	2. A Hobbit Hole

Alright, As you know I am Re-Vamping evey chapter because as I go back, these Suck! Okay, I do not own LOTR

* * *

Marie woke up with a pounding headache and blurry vision. She groped around for her glasses and as she did her hand hit a wooden nighttable. She stilled. This was **not** her house. Her house didn't have a wooden nighttable by her bed. She grabbed her glasses and slipped them on. She tried to look everywhere at once. Oh yeah, this was **_definitley not _**her house. It was an old-fashioned house. With giant circular doors, dark wood furniture, and warm neutral colored walls and carpeting. Her head was killing her as she tried to remember what was so important about the doors. She took off her covers and was about to hop out of her bed, when she spied her feet. They were covered in hair! Furry brown curls covered the tops. It all fell into place with a snap. The doors with the doorknob in the center, the cozy housing. She was in a Hobbit-hole. She was a **_Hobbit_ **in a _**hobbit hole!**_ Marie kept in a scream of delight and rapture and raced to the nearest mirror. 

Staring back was not the same Marie. Her hair was a chestnut brown, filled with ringlets, far from her messy red human hair. Her eyes were hazel insted of her Irish green, and Marie almost cried at her shortness. She was about to go and get dressed, but the growling of her stomach forced her to go to the kitchens and see what was there.

* * *

the Shire: 

Frodo sat against a tree reading a book until he heard a farmiliar voice singing,

**"The Road goes ever on and on  
Down from the door where it began.  
Now far ahead the Road has gone,  
And I must follow, if I can."**

Frodo jumped up and ran up to Gandalf, " You're late."

"A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins nor is he Early, he arrives precisely when he means to."

* * *

-With Marie- 

She had eaten bread and cheese, and was bathed and dressed in a simple sky blue dress with an apron over it. She felt weird without her shoes, but ignored it as best she could. She opened her front door and on it was a note. it read:

_To Miss Tigerlily Bramble of Willowbottom,  
It is with great pleasure that I do cordially invite you to celebrate the 111th Birthday of Mister Bilbo Baggins. Please arrive at the time of half-past six this evening, and please do bring along a birthday gift.  
Sincerely,  
Belba Broadbelt of Buckland _(hehehe that's my hobbit name XD)

Maire re-read the name: Tigerlily Branble of Willowbottom.

Well at least I have a name.' She though dryly, before she folded the note into her apron pocket and, leaving her house, took off down the road.

* * *

(I skipped all this nonsense, okay?) 

"It's great to see you again Gandalf!" Frodo waved as he hopped off the wagon. He took two steps and bumped into Marie. The two hobbits fell on the ground with an oomph. Marie stood first and helped Frodo up.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see where I was going!" They both told each other at the same time.

"It's quite alright." They told each other again.

Frodo laughed and held out his hand, " Frodo Baggins." Marie remembered the note."Tigerlily Bramble." She said taking his hand.

She looked past him a moment. "Frodo was that Gandalf just now?" She asked him.

He looked behind him. "Yes, he is going to my Uncle's house, If you need him, you could perhaps catch him if you go now."

Maire curtsied. "Well I have to tell him of something, so I shall see you at your Uncle's party? Good day." With that Marie sprinted off after the cart.

* * *

"GANDALF!" Marie cried out to the cart. The cart slowed to a stop and Gandalf peered back at her.

"Yes my dear?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you of a matter. It is of great importance." She managed to wheeze out._ 'Oh, I am never going chase after a cart again'_ she thought.

"Well then get on." Gandalf told her. Marie jumped on and started to tell him of the tale.

"You may think me mad. Do you promise to believe me?" The wizard nodded and she continued.

"I am not from this world! I bought a sword at a sale, something strange occured and now I'm here and as a Hobbit no less."

Gandalf looked at her thoughtfully and then asked, "May I see the sword?"

Marie shrugged helplessly. "Alas, I left it where I awoke this morn."

Gandalf sighed. "I suppose there is nothing for it but for you to bring it to Bilbo Baggins' birthday party."

"So you do believe me? I can tell you more. The ring Bilbo has in his poesession happens to be the One Ring, and right now Sauron is torturing Gollum and the Ring Wraiths are going to come to the Shire and take the ring unless you give it to Frodo to take with him to Rivendell. He shall have three companions with him. Samwise Gamgee, Peregrine Took, and Meriadoc Brandybuck. Oh, Sam will be eavesdropping this night outside Frodo's window; so hit him and pull him in.. They will meet Aragorn at The Prancing Pony and Aragorn will guide them to Rivendell. There will be a council, and the fellowship of the ring will be formed consisting of Boromir of Gondor, Legolas prince of Mirkwood, Gimli son of Gloin, Sam, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Aragorn and You." Marie stopped to breathe and was about to say more when Gandalf stopped her.

"You have said more than enough. After Bilbo's party I will leave to confirm what you say." Gandalf told her. " I just need to know one more thing. What is your name?"

"Well my real name is Marie Willows, but when I awoke everyone knew me as Tigerlily Bramble."

"Then Tigerlily Bramble is what you shall be." Gandalf told her.

She nodded and said, "My gratitude is boundless Gandalf", She then hugged him and jumped off the cart.

"What a remarkable young woman." Gandalf smiled as he stopped in front of Bilbo's House.

* * *

ALLDONE! 

Well read and Review man!


	3. The Long Awaited Party

Alright, this was only one-2 pages on word, I think it is around nine and a half now. I spent a total of three whole days working and editing it and It came out rather nice aprreciate it!

I do not own LOTR

* * *

After spending the rest of the afternoon trying to find something to wear, she had gotten ready and headed out. Contrary to the Hobbit tradition, she had gotten Bilbo a gift for his birthday, a lovely walking stick, finely carved out of a rich deep wood. When she presented it to him, he gave her a look of astonishment before smiling kindly and locking her in a bear hug.

After that, Marie looked around for familiar faces, and sat at a table next to Frodo and Sam.

"Oh Tigerlily, I didn't see you sit down! How are you doing?" Frodo asked her.

"I'm actually quite good, thank you for asking... you?" She fired back.

"Couldn't be better! Tigerlily, this is my friend and gardener, Samwise Gamgee." He pointed to Sam.

Marie knew who he was but had to pretend she didn't. She took his hand and said, "How do you do?"

"I'm okay." He muttered looking into his ale.

Marie whispered to Frodo, "Make him dance with Rosie Cotton!"

Just as Sam was about to get another ale, Frodo pushed him into the excitement, then Rosie grabbed him and started to dance. Marie winked at Sam and Frodo laughed. Marie's eye caught something then: two figures were moving towards Gandalf's Cart. "I shall return shortly." Marie excused herself and went after them.

AT THE CART

"Grab as many as you can!" Merry told Pippin.

Marie called out to them. "You aren't being very discreet you know. Anyone could just come over and see you both." She downed her glass of ale and smirked to herself as the pair jumped in shock.

"Do not fret, I will not alert your presence to Gandalf, but I should. Your pranking is mediocre at best with those small fireworks. I could do far better." Merry and Pippin exchanged looks.

"You really think so? Well see about that missy. Pip grab the big one, come on!" With that, the pair raced away, Dragon Firework in hands. Marie chuckled to herself and waited for the mayhem.

* * *

"My Dear Bagginses and Boffins... Tooks and Brandybucks... Grubbs, Chubbs... Hornblowers... Bolgers...Bracegirldes...and Proudfoots." Bilbo began the speech. 

"Proudfeet!" Was shouted and people chuckled a bit.

"Today is my 111th birthday! But alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Hobbits. I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and in like less then half of you half as well as you deserve." He said and the group was silent trying to figure out if that was an insult or not. Marie stood up and said. "Too right Bilbo!" Which got another cheer from the crowd that someone had solved the riddle.

"Thank you Miss Bramble. I uh...I have things to do. I've put this off far too long. I regret to announce this is the end! I'm going now; I bid you all a very fond Farewell. Goodbye." With that, Bilbo disappeared. Marie leapt out of the way of the madness, and raced over to where her present box lay. She practically beamed. The staff she gave Bilbo was gone. She saw Frodo looking around wildly before racing toward Bag End.

'Things have been set into motion, now all we need is to wait.' She thought, before walking unsteadily towards her house.

-YEARS LATER-

Marie awoke lazily, staring at the window out to the Shire. It had been quite a long time since the party, since Bilbo's departure, and Marie had grown used to the quiet, simple Hobbit life. She had struggled with settling herself at first, not having a job nor a way to gain income. After begging Frodo for aid, they spent many nights searching for a way for her to make money. After about a half a year of searching and bartering furniture for food; Frodo came upon a job for her when he ripped his jacket on his gate and she mended it quite nicely. She from then on worked at her house, fixing clothing and making all manner of fabric items to sell.

She had grown attached to many of the Hobbits, including Frodo, Merry, Sam, and Pippin, whom she went to the bar with as often as possible. She had even gotten a request for marriage from a distant cousin of Merry's. She had declined gently. Her life in Hobbiton was only temporary; she had a bag with supplies ready at every moment so she could be ready to head to Rivendell. She did not know if she would be going with Samwise, Merry, Pippin, or Frodo but she would head there regardless, which is why she had been practicing her stave skills. She did not have a sword, dagger, or bow at her possession, since Hobbits frowned upon such things, so Marie had bought herself a staff. It was sturdy and weighted well, which made it a fine weapon. She practiced upon chairs and the like in one of her storage rooms, so if by chance she **did **go with the Fellowship, she wouldn't be the weakest link there.

She had been thinking so long she didn't realize that someone had been at the door for the last several minutes. A voice calling out made her jump. "Tigerlily! Are you at home?" It was Samwise, as that day the pair were going into the forest to find herbs. Marie hurriedly got ready and opened the door. "Sorry Sam, I was in a far room of the house. Now, I had a somewhat late start, so what would you say to a second Breakfast?"

(Gandalf's POV)

I had spent many months In the Library of Minas Tirith, searching for a scrap of evidence as to what Marie had told me that fateful morning had any indication with reality. I took a drink of my glass as I scanned the old script. I had found it! I began to read with renewed hope. The text was ill news, but it was the news I had been searching for. I was about to return the unread parchment to its respectful places when another caught my eye. It was written in the hand of Elrond, lord of Rivendell. I picked it up and read it carefully.

**_The year is thirty-four thirty-nine of the second age in middle earth. I have seen a dark evil upon the land. The darkness in Mordor is restless and will awaken again. However, I saw a glimmer of hope. A band of comrades, though they were clouded from my sight, gave the world a chance to destroy the evil that was not defeated before. I also saw something terrifying. A stranger, not from our Earth as we know it, walks our lands. She is currently shaded as to her location; however the extent of her power was a chilling thing. She has the ability to become any Race in our Middle Earth, save one. Though the Ents are an ancient race, she lacks the power to become one of the treeherders. _**

**_Also I have seen her as beasts, from her world, they were creatures foreign to me, and they were human and animal both! She has the knowledge where as I do not, of what will come to pass for our World. She cannot act upon it however, for the repercussions would be vast and terrible. The vision stayed clear in my mind for several weeks, so I give it to you, the race of Men, as well as what she appears as first, so you may see who will help give hope to Men. _**

I looked to the drawing and choked on my smoke slightly. It was a very accurate drawing of _Marie_

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))0

WHEEE DONE!

Fans: GRRR!

Uh I guess not...

* * *

(Back in the shire) 

The sun was setting and cool nights were coming for Hobbiton as the five Hobbits left the pub. Marie was walking in between Frodo and Merry, right in the middle of the four men. She scrounged around in her pocket of her apron until she found a pipe, some Longbottom leaf, and a match. The four men watched bewildered as she made her pipe and lit it, exhaling the smoke and sighing.

She looked around at the four staring at her as if she had grown an extra head. "Is there a problem with my smoking habits gentleman?"

Samwise looked amazed. "A woman that goes out drinking with us, smokes, and is right pretty! There never 'as been a lass like you in the entire Shire."

Marie ruffled Sam's hair. "I think you've had a bit too much to drink Sam. It's perfectly normal for Women to smoke."

Merry winked at her as he circled an arm around her waist. "Yes but it is hard to find pretty lasses that do. I'm half-convinced you are a man in disguise!"

They all got a good chuckle out of that one. "No, I am quite positive that I am a woman, Merry. Now I do believe we passed the road to Buckland just now."

The whole group turned around and walked back to the fork in the path, and wishing the pranking duo off, the others headed up the road once more.

Frodo and Marie waved Sam off and Marie followed Frodo to his door. "If you don't mind I forgot some of my sewing supplies, I'm just going to pick them up then be on my way. Okay?" Frodo nodded and the pair walked into the house. Frodo looked confused, but walked in slowly and silently. Gandalf grabbed him and he jumped. "Is it secret is it safe?!"

Frodo went over to a chest as Gandalf stood guard; he found it and handed it to the Wizard. Gandalf placed it in the fire

"What are you doing?!" Frodo asked, and then freaked out a bit as Marie touched his shoulder reassuringly.

"Do not fret Frodo; Gandalf knows what he is doing." Marie convinced Frodo.

Gandalf pulled the ring out of the fire and handed it to Frodo. Frodo seemed reluctant to take it. "It's quite cool." Gandalf reassured Frodo.

"What can you see? Can you see anything" The Wizard asked as he got up and paced near the Hobbit.

"Nothing. There's nothing. Wait..." Frodo said as he examined the ring. Gandalf froze.

"There are markings. It's some form of Elvish, I can't read it. "He informed Gandalf.

"There are few who can. The language is that of Mordor which I will not utter here." The Old man said.

"Mordor..." Frodo muttered nervously.

"In the common tongue, it says:

One ring to Rule them all,

One ring to find them,

One ring to bring them all,

And I the Darkness bind them." Gandalf looked over at Marie as her voice blended with his to say it.

CHANGE IN POV! MARIE'S

The three of you were seated by Frodo's table. The lights were on and Frodo was making tea. The object of the discussion was laying quietly on the table, reflecting everything in a warm glow. You were sewing the buttons on Frodo's vest, taking small breaks to puff on your pipe as the pair talked about the Ring and its history. Then Frodo grabbed the ring and headed into the hall. "No one knows that it's here do they." Frodo said. Getting no response he turned to Gandalf.

"Do they Gandalf?" The wizard sighed. "There is one other who knew Bilbo had the Ring. I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum. But the enemy found him first. I don't know how long they tortured him, but amidst the endless screams in inane babble they discerned two words: Shire. Baggins."

Frodo's eyes widened. "Shire. Baggins! But that would lead them here!"

You got up as you finished the vest to hear Frodo say, "What must I do?"

You abandoned your pipe to help Frodo pack. Gandalf gave him instructions as he did so. Gandalf looked at you a moment. "Oh I forgot...Frodo. Tigerlily is no Hobbit."

You looked up at him. "I'm not?"

"No, you are in fact a powerful being, able to change races at will! You can also foresee what will come to pass. I do not know if these powers will erupt in times of need, or if you have always had them, but be careful for if the enemy finds you, it would fall ill for us all."

You and Frodo both look like you were told that Gandalf was a Girl, mostly you though. You were a powerful being!

CHANGE IN POV!

"I would highly recommend that you go with Frodo to Bree. Can you be ready by dawn?" Marie smiled widely. "I can be ready in fifteen minutes Gandalf."

"That is even better, come now, you need to-" Gandalf was cut off by a rustling in the bushes.

'That'd be Sam' Marie thought as Gandalf dragged him inside.

-Dawn-

After giving them all warnings, Gandalf rode off, leaving the three Hobbits to the road...er...well journey. Marie was excited, Sam was scared, and Frodo was angst filled already. They had been traveling from sunrise to sunset, and Sam had stopped at a scarecrow.

"This is it. If I take one more step, I'll be as far away from home, I've ever been." He said sadly.

Frodo cheered him up considerably, talking of Bilbo; and the trio stopped under a tall tree to make dinner. "Say Tigerlily, how did you know that what Bilbo said at the party was a compliment?"

Marie grinned around her pipe. "Knew you'd ask that sooner or later. Well it was quite easy. He said he likes less then half of all the hobbits at the party only half as well as they deserve to be liked by him. Which means less than half the Hobbits there deserved to be liked a whole lot more!"

Sam scratched his head, "You made me even more confused than I already was." Which sent Frodo and Marie into laughter.

Next day

Sam had come into a free space of the cornfield to find it utterly deserted. "Mr. Frodo?" He called. No reply. "Frodo?! Frodo!" He raced ahead a bit. Frodo walked a bit backward to meet the other Hobbit. They had their touching moment before Frodo looked around. "Say, where's Tigerlily?" They heard a rustling out of the corn and Marie scrambled out, clutching a slightly bleeding limb. "Oh thanks a bunch you two, you have a sugary moment and abandon me to trip and fall onto a rock. My gratitude is boundless."

Both muttered apologies before helping Marie bandage her arm scrape. Marie then backed up a bit. "Why are you backing up Marie, we are in the Shire, what could possibly happe-ooph!" The males were plowed over by Pippin and Merry.

"It's Frodo!" Pippin exclaimed as Sam hauled him off of Frodo. Marie looked at the sickle in the air, then back to the boys, only they weren't there anymore! "Figures." She muttered before scooping up some dropped vegetables and sprinting to catch up.

She had caught up with the four but slowed down as they went head over heels down onto the road below. Marie didn't fall; she raced down the steep hill with her stick as leverage and smirked at the four on the ground. "That is what you four deserve, leaving me like that."

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took." Sam muttered.

"What? That was just a detour, a shortcut!" Merry said indignantly, brushing off his vest and jacket.

"Shortcut to what." Sam mumbled.

"Mushrooms!" Pippin exclaimed and the three raced over to get them. Frodo looked the road. "We need to get off the road!"

Marie grabbed Merry and Pippin by the ears and pulled them away from the mushrooms and over to the hollow in the Tree, Sam and Frodo followed suit. Then the Nazgul came. They all were silent as the grave, and when Sam stopped Frodo from putting the ring on, Merry tossed the bag of mushrooms so they all could escape. They had been running nonstop since then, keeping an eye out for Nazgul or anything unusual.

"I must leave the Shire. We must get to Bree." Frodo whispered.

"Right. Bucklebury Ferry. Follow me." Merry got up and began to run as did the others. The Nazgul charged up out of nowhere, pinning them all in different directions.

Merry managed to get everyone but Frodo and Marie, who were getting cornered. "Frodo run!" Marie told him sharply. "I can take care of myself."

He did, and as the Nazgul turned the horse, she swung her walking stick with all her might at one of the Horse's legs, causing it to buck and freak out. It slowed the Nazgul down enough to give her time to race off after Frodo. He managed to make it, but Marie plunged into the water a few feet short.

"Quick, turn about; we need to get her out of the water!" Pippin exclaimed worriedly. Everyone hoped that they could get her out in time, but their hope began to fade as they saw no bubbles.

They started to pole back a bit when a voice next to them sent them jumping. "What are you all doing?!"

They all looked to the left to see Marie swimming along, trying to clamber onto the raft.

"You can swim?" Pippin asked incredulously.

"Yes, but it is not of any importance to anyone at the moment Pippin. Merry, you will have to lead us to Bree." She instructed, looking at the retreating Nazgul with worry.

BREE!

It had begun to rain by the time that the Hobbits had made it to the Gates of Bree. Frodo looked around quickly before scampering to the gates and knocking upon the door nine times. The gatekeeper opened the top hole and peered about, before reopening the second hole with a "What do you want?"

"We're headed for the Prancing Pony." Frodo answered. The door opened and he looked down upon them all.

"Hobbits. Five Hobbits! What business brings you to Bree?" He exclaimed.

"We wish to stay at the inn. Our business is our own." Frodo answered as Marie looked around behind her for any sign of motion in the dark.

"Alright young sir. I meant no offence. It's my job to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful." He explained as he let them all in. The five Hobbits trudged through the mud toward the inn, almost getting run over by a Carriage as they did.

'I wish I had my height back, this town is no place for a Hobbit.' Marie thought miserably as she walked behind the other four, by far the wettest. She looked around quickly as a burst of nauseous ness set in. "You four head on in please, I need to catch my breath a bit." She told them before staggering off. She slid against an alley wall as it started to spin. She closed her eyes and willed it to go away. Surprisingly it did and she got up. She looked around frowning. Everything was...different. She picked up her stave and gasped. It was small now. She had changed!

She felt her ears. 'Not pointy, hmm. I must be human again.' She reasoned, and then looked down at her outfit. Her once loose outfit was now far too tight on her, as she was having problems breathing. She looked around, and seeing a young man relatively her height, enticed him over into the alleyway. A crack was heard as well as several sounds of shifting cloth from the pitch dark alleyway, and Marie walked out; now dressed in brown trousers and a white long sleeved shirt, with a dark hide overcoat. She put her stave and cloak in her pack and lastly wrapped his dark cloak over her and walked inside the Prancing Pony.

She walked right past the four Hobbits to the bar, and as she did she heard this. "He'll be here, he'll come." From Frodo. Then Sam muttered. "It's not just 'im I'm worried about. Where did Tigerlily get off to?" Luckily, Merry came back with a Pint and distracted them all, and got Sam onto Strider. Marie ordered an ale and watched the pair talk to the Innkeeper about him. After he left, Marie got up and made her way over to Aragorn's table.

She sat next to him, keeping her hood down. He glanced over at her, seemingly shifting his weight, but Marie knew he had a hand on his sword. She kept herself calm and said softly. "I am looking for Strider."

"Then you have found him." He replied, not taking his eyes off of the room.

"The four Hobbits over there, the ones you have been staring at, they are in grave danger. The Nazgul are hunting them and they need to be taken to Rivendell. Gandalf the Grey was supposed to lead them, but he has been delayed and the sooner they leave the better. One of the Hobbits carries a very dangerous possession. You know of what I speak. You are the heir of the one who betrayed Middle Earth and took it with him." Marie could feel him growing tense beside her as she continued, "They have another companion, a female Hobbit, and she has not arrived as of yet. I will try to locate her and help you take them to Rivendell." With that Marie left him to his business, and sat at the bar again, waiting for Pippin to let Frodo's identity slip. She did not have to wait long, as Pippin soon got talking to the men at the bar, and it all unraveled from there. Aragorn drug Frodo away and the other three Hobbits made to follow, but Marie stopped them. "Do you wish to go up against an armed man with nothing? Surely you have more sense then that young Hobbits."

The three shared a look. "She's got a point there." Merry said, grabbing a candlestick, as Pippin grabbed a chair.

"Yes, but you would not have had to even go after this man if you had had an ounce of common sense to begin with." She muttered and pointed up the stairs, and the three male Hobbits raced up them, Marie following slightly behind. She got up in time to see Sam threaten Aragorn. "Or I'll 'ave you, Longshanks." Marie snorted in laughter, and Aragorn gave an amused sigh before putting away his sword.

"You have a stout heart little Hobbit. But that will not save you." He said before turning to Frodo. "You can no longer wait for the Wizard Frodo. They're coming."

Marie nodded to Aragorn and said, "Your friend Tigerlily is waiting for you all in an inn across the way, it would be wise if we made our way over there now." She walked out of the room and Aragorn ushered the Hobbits out, Pippin muttering to Merry. "Who's she?"

The Hobbits had dropped off to sleep one by one; even Frodo had settled into a light doze once Marie had cornered him and told him her true identity. She sat next to Aragorn and watched outside the windows. "I have yet to see this female Hobbit." Aragorn said to her.

"You know of Lord Elrond's gift of foresight do you not, Strider?" Marie said, seemingly out of the blue.

"I do, but what of it?" He asked.

"Many years ago, after Isildur betrayed the world, he prophesized of a being. He wrote down the prophecy and gave iit to the race of Men. I have it in my poessesion. Would you care to see it?" She handed him the Race-changer parchment.

As he read she explained. "I am the race changer, but I do not know how to change, as I have only done it once, and it was purely by accident. I was told to accompany the four to Rivendell."

Aragorn sighed and handed the parchment back to her. "This is n unexpected turn of events, but all the same, w shall go on with it. Perhaps you should try-" Thier discussion was cut off as the Nazgul screeched awoke the Hobbits and the human pair explained to the Hobbits the Ringwraith history.

"Before you all return to sleep, I need to tell you I will be accompanying you instead of Tigerlily for the rest of the Journey." The Hobbits were confused, but nodded slowly and went back to sleep.

"You should sleep also, the road is long and we will not be stopping often." Aragorn said to her.

"Alright, but I will take second watch, if you do not wake me up, you shall feel my wrath." She joked at the end bafore curling up on the floor with her cloak and dropping off into a restless sleep.

* * *

Chapter four coming up!

Read and reivew or I will sick my demons on you.


	4. Rivendell

Starting it! I don't own LOTR okay! (Runs and cries in a broom closet)

* * *

Marie woke up as the first rays of sun hit her face. She opened an eye and stretched, before getting up and glaring at Strider. "Why didn't you wake me?" She grumbled to him, running fingers through her tangled hair.

"You looked peaceful, the whole night you had been tossing and turning, so I chose not to wake you." He explained.

Marie grumbled obscenities to herself, but froze as she realized something. She called out, "FIRST BATHROOM!" and ran into the aforementioned room, slamming the door loudly.

"Why do girls always do that?" Pippin asked as he sat up yawning.

"You will have to ask her that Pip." Merry told him as he got up.

Aragorn cornered her once she had gotten out of the bathroom. "Do you have a weapon? I shall have to find weapons for the Hobbits and I need to know if I should get one for you."

She shook her head. "No you do not have to find me a weapon, but I may need a whetstone or sharpener, as my blade has not been in use for many years." Aragorn nodded, and then tossed her a pouch.

"You may sharpen your blade with this; Keep the Hobbits within your sight. I shant be long." With that he was out of the door and descending the steps.

Marie pulled out her sword from her pack, unfolded it from the cloth she padded it with, and then removed it from its sheath. "What's that for?" Sam asked, alarmed.

Marie turned to face him, before sitting down, and starting to sharpen her sword on the stone Aragorn had given her. "You know what is on the road. Chairs and Candlesticks will do little good against them." His frown deepened.

"Ow can we trust you, we know less of you than this Strider. At least with 'im we 'ave a name." Marie rolled her eyes at Sam but kept sharpening her blade.

"My name is of really no importance, you have no need of it at all." Sam grumbled to himself before skulking off to check on Frodo.

"You don't have a name?" Pippin asked, entranced as he watched her meticulously run the stone along the length of steel, before testing it's sharpness.

"Not anymore. Though if you are going to not let this drop, Master Took, then I suppose you all may call me Marie. Now what say you lot gets tucked into the meal that awaits you in that basket." She explained, never taking her eyes off of the steel as she pointed to a wicker basket holding an assortment of cheeses, breads, fruit, and meats. The four Hobbits at the mention of food raced over and began to tuck in.

When Aragorn returned, he saw Marie had finished and held his hand out for the stone. She handed it back to him in the pouch and she also handed him a plate of food. "I took the liberty of saving some for me and you away from the Hobbits' ferocious appetites." She looked over at the empty basket and sighed. "Do you think we can eat as we trek, we need to be going as soon as possible."

He nodded, put the food in a cloth, and the six left the inn.

* * *

ON THE OPEN…. UH ( NOT ROAD)…. LATER OKAY!

They had been walking for around two hours when the Hobbits stopped. "Gentleman, why are we stopping?" Aragorn asked, a strict tone in his voice.

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked.

"You've already had it." Aragorn answered.

"We've had one yes, what about Second Breakfast?" Aragorn refused to answer that and caught up to Marie who was chuckling quietly. She handed him two apples from her bag and he threw one, then the other, a clunk accompanying the second one.

Marie began laughing even harder. "You, you hit Pippin in the head!" She managed to say, and Aragorn chuckled a bit too.

After a whole day of walking the group had made it to Weathertop. They had taken refuge in a crack below the ruins and Aragorn pulled Marie aside. "I do not wish to trouble you, but will you aid me in patrolling the area?"

Marie sighed. "It is no trouble at all; I need to give Frodo a parting word." She walked over to the Hobbit and whispered to him. "Frodo, keep it dark."

Before joining Aragorn to patrol. The duo split up and Marie walked silently into the mist.

Marie was drawing near to Weathertop. She had been patrolling for the better part of two hours and she heard it. Frodo yelling.

'I told him to keep it dark! Why?!' she thought angrily as she lit a torch and ran back to Weathertop as fast as her legs could carry her.

Marie jumped into the chaos just as Frodo was stabbed. She had attacked the two Nazgul closest to her, blocking one's blow with her torch and the other's with her sword. She spun around, plunging the torch into one of their stomachs just as Aragorn burst in. The pair fought with a ferocity liken to a thunderstorm, Marie almost getting stabbed several times, only to have her coat take the injury of her sword block the blow. When all the Ring Wraiths had fled, Aragorn picked Frodo up and Marie ushered the Hobbits to follow him.

They ended up in the forest under the stone trolls from The Hobbit adventure involving Bilbo Baggins, Frodo's uncle who stole the ring from Gollum. Marie looked around for any sign of an Elvish Presence. Finally a bedraggled Arwen came into the clearing she spoke in a frantic voice,

"The Ring Wraiths frightened my horse away!" Marie's eyes widened. This was in neither book nor movie. She thought quickly, but the words on the parchment began ringing in her ears. **_She cannot act upon it however, for the repercussions would be vast and terrible. _**Marie let out a curse. 'I may have screwed over the entire Fellowship! We need to Get Frodo to Rivendell if only there were a way! Think Marie think!' Her thoughts once more wandered to the prophecy.

'Human and animal both. That's it! I need to be a horse! I need to save Frodo!' She thought concentrating hard. She once again had that wave of nauseous ness set in and she slumped against a tree, spasms wracking her body as she screamed in pain. She heard rips of cloth in the background of a steady ringing and her black vision slowly regained it's perception of the world to see everyone staring at her, save Frodo. She shakily tried to stand. "It...It did not work. I have failed." She whispered her throat hoarse.

Aragorn stood, lighting struck before mumbling. "What wizardry is this? A horse woman?!"

Marie frowned and looked down. She took a few steps back in surprise. She was a Centaur! She_ had_ done it! 'Oh, so _that _is what he meant by Human and Animal both' She thought to herself numbly.

She looked to Arwen. "I know not the way to Rivendell but you do Arwen. Get Frodo, I will be your horse. We must make haste."

Arwen nodded and quickly mounted Marie. Aragorn placed Frodo in front of Arwen nearest to Marie's back. He gave them a warning. "Ride hard... don't look back."

He slapped Marie's haunches and she bolted. It was a long far ride, all night and far into the day, without as much as a trace of any Nazgul behind them. They had just finished running through the open fields and were about to come into the Forest when Marie willed herself to race even faster then she had ever done before.

The Nazgul burst after them, trying to scare her off course. Marie did her best to dodge them but ended up running through several thorned bushes and many sharp rocks. She kept running even as she felt her energy waning. She stumbled a few times but she made it to the middle of the River. She turned around to face the Nazgul.

"Give up the Halfling She-Elf!" The one in front screeched out.

Arwen and Marie drew their swords, "If you want him come and claim him!" Arwen yelled out to them.

The Nazgul pulled out their weapons and started to wade into the river. Arwen began to chant a spell of her people which sent a stampede of water horses crashing upon the Ring Wraiths.

Frodo started to give in to the dark after that and Arwen started to pull him off of her, "Stay on me I will take you quickly to your father!"

"You are in no position to run any more! I must attend him!" Arwen protested, pulling him off and setting him on the shore.

"I can do this, trust me." She picked Frodo up, Arwen hopped onto her back, and Marie started to Gallop. The minutes seemed like an eternity as they raced through the quiet streets of Rivendell; Arwen instructing which ways to turn and where to avoid trouble. Finally she burst into Elrond's chambers.

"He has been pierced by a Morgul blade." Marie managed to wheeze out as she slowed to a halt. Elrond took Frodo and hastened away. Arwen dismounted and turned to Marie. "You need medical attention also, you have been severely wounded." She led Marie though several arches and into a room with a large floor. Marie looked behind her to see a trail of blood. "Funny, you'd think I'd have felt the strain...before..." She muttered, starting to lose control of her limbs as her blood loss grew more severe.

"Stay awake, you must not fall asleep." A blonde elf instructed as they started to tend to her.

"But, it's so warm and fuzzy, the darkness I mean." Marie tried to protest. She couldn't think, why was everything so numb? The elves working around her were a blur of motion and sound now. Was this what it felt like, dying? She kept herself awake, not allowing the icy grip of sleep to claim her just yet. After what seemed like an eternity, one of the elves said. "You can go to sleep now, give in to your weariness."

And Marie did just that.

* * *

Alright! All done! I know it was short, but the next one will be better, I promise.

Read and review, you will make me very happy.


	5. The Council

I love all my loyal fans! I hug you all! I'm trying not to screw this fic up. Am I doing an okay job?

* * *

Marie slowly came into the realm of consciousness to the harsh glare of sun. "Sunlight equals BAD!" she screamed to the world. She opened an eye to gain her bearings. She was half on and half off a small pile of linens in a room with smooth stone floors and open to the air and elements. She tried to push herself to her knees but frowned as she began to remember where she was. She craned her neck to see her horse half. The chestnut colored hair was matted with blood in a few lines on the Belly, and there was a large bandage wrapped around her right hind leg. She moved onto her human half, examining for any wounds. She find a few bruises and scrapes, she also found her hair (which has turned the same coarseness and color of her horsehair) had been braided. She chuckled to herself. 'Elves.' She thought before trying to stand up. She was shaky, but she managed to stand and take a few tentative steps. She smiled. She could do this! She took a large step and crash landed to the floor with an undignified shriek. Rubbing her bruised chest and jaw, she let out a steady stream of curses and looked around for something she could lean on. She settled on the windowsill and managed to clamber up again.

She noticed her bag she had left with Aragorn and the other Hobbits was in the room on a stone table, along with her sword and a small plate of food. So Marie leaned against the wall and ate, staring at all the beauty of Rivendell.

* * *

Marie was meandering about Rivendell. She had found a large stick which had enough strength that it would not break in half if she suddenly needed support. She was taking a leisurely stroll around the Ancient Elf city, admiring the beauty and craftsmanship of this mystical place. She hadn't run into anybody, which saddened her slightly, she had been hoping to find some elves t talk to. It seems they were taking steps to _avoid_ her. "Aw come on! It's not like I have a plague or anything!" She shouted to the empty halls.

"I should hope not." A voice behind her caused her to jump.

"AUGHABAHGADAGA! 1." Marie screamed and whirled around to face Gandalf. "Never….again…Gandalf…" She managed to wheeze out as she took several deep breaths while the Wizard chuckled to himself.

"Do you have a reason why you almost caused the shutdown of all my major organs, or did you feel particularly malignant this morning Gandalf?!" Marie asked very quickly and angrily at the elderly wizard.

The Grey wizard raised a furry brow at her extremely long remark and leaned on his staff. "I was going to inform you that all the elves have either left to the undying lands, or are going to see the arrival of the Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas-" He didn't finish as Marie got a look in her eyes, a look that seemed reminiscent of Bilbo with the Ring and made Gandalf shiver slightly.

"L-Legolas…Legolas you say….where will he be arriving from?" She asked, swallowing and keeping her cool, her voice rising in pitch slightly at the end.

Gandalf looked at her, his mouth quirked in amusement. "That way my dear, would you like it if I accompanied you?" Marie nodded. Legolas did not need a one ton horse woman glomping the daylights out of him, and Gandalf would keep her in check. She _hoped._

(1. pronounced: A-GAH-BAH-GA-DA-GA, an illiterate scream of surprise and alarm)

* * *

AT THE COUNCIL

It had been several days since the last members of the council arrived, and the meeting was about to begin. Marie walked in with Gandalf, still in her centaur form, luckily in nicer clothes then her old human shirt from Bree. She now had a lovely sapphire blouse and her hair had been re-braided with blue ribbon in it by a few giggling elf-maids. Everyone was staring, and Boromir had even tried to attack her. She yelped and backed away from his sword, using her staff to defend herself slightly. "Boromir, you cross the line. Surely you know she is a part of the counsel?" Elrond reprimanded the young Gondorian.

'I am a part of the counsel?' Marie thought gleefully while Boromir frowned. "This beast is one I have never set eyes on before, and I have traveled throughout this land." He said suspiciously while poking her with his sword.

Marie batted the sword away from her irritated. "I am not some monster you need slay Boromir of Gondor, you have no evidence to suspect me of foul play. Now I do believe we are keeping this meeting from occurring, so let us stop this quarrel." She stood to the left of Gandalf and Boromir made his way back to his seat, his eye not wandering from Marie's.

"Strangers from distant lands friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring Frodo." Elrond said to all the members of the counsel. Frodo brought forward the ring, set in on a stone table in front of them all and sat back down. As soon as he did, murmurs went through the air.

Marie took a good long look at the ring. It held nothing for her but the idea of an evil that must be destroyed. She could take the ring to Mordor without any chance of it consuming her soul; however she knew that was the job of Frodo and Sam to take on. Besides, if she took it she would have no earthly idea which way to go or how to evade the Orcs of Mordor, or how to keep Gollum at bay, or how to- 'Yep,' she cut herself off, 'Definitely not my job to do.'

She had been so lost in thought; she had completely missed Boromir's little speech and Legolas' retaliation.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Boromir said contemptuously, before seating himself again.

"You have only one choice: the ring must be destroyed." Elrond proclaimed to the group.

Gimli then got up, and asked, "What are we waiting for?" He took his axe to the ring, and got thrown backwards when it did nothing whatsoever to mar the miniature evil on the stone column...

"The Ring cannot be destroyed Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess…" Elrond began to explain how it needed to be destroyed and how one of them must do it. Marie began tuning him out looking at a bluebird above her head. She wiggled her fingers at it in Greeting and it chirruped at her. She suddenly remembered she should be paying attention to the counsel and focused back in just as Gimli stood.

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli yelled. That broke the dam and they all stood, fighting and arguing with heated insults and gestures. Marie stood also, and began shouting along with them, trying to break up the feud, but probably making it even worse. The din grew louder and more rowdy until one voice broke over the raging swirl of testosterone...and a small dose of PMS.

"I will take it! …..I Will Take It!" Frodo yelled to the crowd and everyone quieted.

Frodo repeated his offer, "Though… I do not know the way." He admitted to the group, eyes down.

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins… as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf told him softly, placing a hand on the Hobbit's shoulder affectionately.

Aragorn then stood and said, "If by my life or death, I can protect you… I will. You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas said coming over and kneeling slightly.

"And my ax." Gimli put in. At this Legolas looked around the area with disappointment and a hint of despair.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the council…then Gondor will see it done." Boromir muttered to Frodo.

"HAYTHERE!" Sam yelled as he ran up next to Frodo "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

"Yes it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond told him with amusement in his voice.

Then Merry and Pippin ran in yelling, "We're coming too!"

"You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry said as he raced over to the group. "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of... Mission… quest... thing!" Pippin said as Merry told him, "well that rules you out Pip!"

Marie stepped forward before bowing slightly. "I will aid you to the fullest of my ability Frodo Baggins."

"Ten companions… So be it. You shall be the fellowship of the Ring!" Elrond proclaimed to the group.

"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin asked.

* * *

Alright, the next one should be coming up soon. Until then read and review!


	6. The Treacherous Peaks

I understand that not everyone will like this story. If you have a problem with it, leave a comment then you don't have to read this anymore. I have realized I cannot please everyone. I am not writing this to become some great epic novel. It is for fun...and I am having fun, so I hope you enjoy, and if you don't...you wasted your life reading this. Not my problem.

I do not own LOTR and sorry I took so long, will you forgive me? YAY! I knew you would!

(GETS HIT WITH A SINK) OWWWWWWWWWWW!

* * *

It was going to be a week or so before the fellowship was to leave, so Marie was going to get to recover fully AND try to get to know the fellowship better before they all left. She was not very keen to start conversing, especially since Boromir was the only person she could ever find. It seemed he had an extreme distrust of her, as he has been following her since the council's decision. She hadn't noticed it at first, as she passed by him occasionally, but as time went on she began to feel as if she was being watched, and it was beginning to irritate her. Finally one day she shouted to him. "Boromir, is Elrond's word not good enough for you? I had thought it would be, but I am proven wrong. Why do you distrust me so just because I am so unlike you?" She asked to the presence several feet behind her. 

She got no response and sighed. "Tell me, is it so easy for you to destroy and condemn the ones you do not understand? How many monsters have you killed simply because that is what they are. How many had done nothing to you yet you still murdered them regardless?"

She got no response again and she ground her teeth together before running a hand through her hair and smiling coyly. "You can distrust me all you like Gondorian, but do you not have anyone else to pursue? You are giving others the impression you have fallen for me."

There was a distinct snort from several feet behind her and Boromir walked away, commenting loud enough for her to hear. "I have nothing but ill feelings for you, beast. You are not fit to do anything but carry the Fellowship's bags like the pack-animal you are."

Marie turned about and sneered at him. "Your brother is far more polite then you, too bad your father cannot see that. He is blinded by the glory you give Minas Tirith, while Faramir works tirelessly to defend the falling city in your absence. You left your city in the hands of a madman, who will not let the rightful king take the throne." She spat contemptuously and walked past Boromir, who, if looks could kill, would have murdered everything within fifty yards of him.

* * *

Marie was laying down by a river, fiddling with the water. She knew she should not have said that, but it was in the past now. Just another mistake to add to her growing collection of them. She had screamed herself hoarse, letting all her emotions out in her frenzied yelling. This wasn't working. She had made it this far, she knew that; but could she make it through the mines of Moria? Would she live through this?! Her fighting skills were about average she supposed, but they were against chairs and other furniture, not a real live orc. 

No one trusted her except for Frodo Gandalf, and Aragorn, she was the only female of the fellowship, and she knew what was going to happen but she couldn't act on it or she may end up like she had...or worse. "Alright, you win. I don't want to be in this anymore!" She yelled to the heavens. The stars only twinkled in answer. "Of course they can't hear me. They are just stars. I am losing my mind out here, and I cannot afford to do that." Marie got up and walked back to Rivendell.

* * *

The fellowship had begun their quest. Marie had a couple bags saddled on to her, much to the amusement of Boromir, and the annoyance of herself. 

She was not some beast of Burden, they had Bill for that purpose for crying out loud! She grunted to herself and kept moving, keeping up alongside Gimli who was ignoring her entirely.

This was going to be a loooong epic Quest.

* * *

Alright! How about THAT for a chapter eh? 

Fans:...(all throw sinks)

GAH! NO MORE!!!!!

* * *

The days had been dragging on forever when Marie finally spotted something that seemed familiar. The campsite of the fellowship, near the mountains. Marie pouted to herself, unable to warn her companions of any impending doom or danger and sat back as they began to set up camp. She ended up sitting beside Gimli again, and he seemed content to ignore her, as he had been doing the entire quest thus far. 

"Are you ever going to speak with me? Or will you leave me in silence with not even the time of day?" Marie asked, finally fed up.

"No offense lass, but I don't like horses, and I don't like human women, so a combonation of the two is the last thing I want."

Marie saw red and began to argue with him. "Listen here dwarf! Right now, I am a pack animal to you, am I not? I am not worthy to be on this quest? I was under the impression that you respected women, but I can obviously see that is not true!"

Gimli turned to her. "Listen lass, I don't care one way or another, but for now, until you earn the trust of the entire fellowship, no one is gonna have much faith in you. Now you seem like a well enough lass, but until you prove yourself, everyone else will suspect you, especially since you _**are a lass.**_"

Marie began to mutter about the unfairness of it all and made her way down the cliff to relieve herself behind a large outcropping-almost-cave of rocks. She almost jumped when she heard the alert of Crebine and ducked down.

She stayed there for what seemed like an eternity until he cold hear Frodo calling out. "MARIE?! MARIE WHERE ARE YOU?!" Marie raced up out of the crack. "What? I'm here!"

Everyone looked at her. "Whaaaaat?! I had to use the loo, and I heard your warnings and hid! Honestly!" She brushed herself off and stood as they began to discuss the path and she saddled on the belongings as they made ready to leave for the mountain.

* * *

**ON THE MOUNTAIN ...mountain ...mountain...YODEL LAY-HEE-HOO!**

They were trudging up the snow covered landscape, and Marie couldn't begin to imagine how the hobbits were managing without shoes. She had hooves, which wasn't all that much better, as she couldn't get much traction on the snow.She was near the back, behind Aragorn and Sam, who had Bill's reins. Frodo slipped and everyone turned around to try and help him, but Aragorn was the one to slow him to a stop. Frodo brushed the snow off of himself and began to search for the ring, finding it nowhere, and looked to see Boromir had it. Marie buried her face in her hands, not wanting to watch this. Finally a shout brought Boromir to his senses.

"As you wish...I care not." Boromir said dismissively, and walked ahead. Marie walked over to Frodo, "Here, hop on, you too Sam." She took the reins from the stout hobbit and kneeled so the pair could clamber on. "Thank you Miss Marie, my feet were right going to freeze of my legs." Sam said gratefully. Marie nodded and kept on, leading Bill beside her.

They had been walking for hours now, heavy snow was falling from stormy clouds. Frodo and Sam were switching places on her back with Merry and Pippin every so often. The Fellowship was now under a large ledge and Marie had placed the Hobbits on the ground, saying "It will be too dangerous for you, my feet are unsteady and I could fall, taking you with me." The skies grew darker than before and Legolas called out. "There is a voice on the wind!" Gandalf sprang out. "IT IS SARUMAN!!!" Right after,a crack of lightning felled the boulders and marie pushed the hobbits back against the wall, screaming as she was covered in snow.Marie struggled against the deep amounts and came up just as Frodo decided to go under the Mountain. She nodded, shaken, and the fellowship started to make their way down the treacherous peaks.

* * *

not too shabby for taking so long eh? well I'll be seeing ya! (waves) 


	7. Mellon and the Watcher of the Waters

Alright! 2 in one day! this is a first for me in a long while! alright, here I go..I own not LOTR, thank you spank you very much.

* * *

Three days later, the group found themselves at the walls of Moria. Marie kept staring at the lake, searching for any sign of the Watcher in the Waters. She was so distracted at watching for any sign of a ripple that she did not notice Gandalf lighting up the doors until she turned about. Marie gaped. The Ithildin doors were so much more beautiful in person, they looked like liquid moonbeams, and shone twice as brightly. She touched the side briefly, and shivered at the coldness of it. 

"It's quite simple, really. If you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf explained to the Fellowship, beginning to chant. Nothing happened again and again, so the group sat down to wait.

* * *

It had been over an hour and Gandalf was still at it. The fellowship had sat down around various points on the lake shore. 

"I don't see why Bill has to be let go, If one horse can trek with us through the gates of Moria, then another will make no difference." Boromir said, as he sat under a tree to the left of the doors.

Marie sent Boromir a look that could slay Dragons. "First off Boromir, I am not just a Horse, I have brought aid to the fellowship since before you left Minas Tirith! Second, I will not be going in as a 'Horse' as you so rudely put it. " Marie glared and grabbed a blanket from the pack, wrapping it around her lower horse quarters partially. _'I need to become something able to go through the mines._' Marie thought desperately and soon cried out from the pain. This was by far the worst of the changes she had gone through and she fell to the ground, shaking and retching. Only Legolas had rushed to her side, the rest were horror-struck, unable to move. Boromir finally sprang over Marie, a hand on his sword, but let it go when he had a look at her.

Marie finished throwing up and shakily started to stand, no longer on four feet, but two. Her frame stocky and powerfully built. She brushed dark red strands of hair from her eyes and laughed in a hoarse voice. "Do you see now Boromir...I am much more then a mere beast of Burden."

"Sorcery is at play here." Boromir said scowling. "I was always told never to meddle in affairs of wizardry, but see where it has gotten me.. it has gotten an angry witch upon me."

Marie raised a furry dwarf eyebrow. "Oh please, I am no sorceress, I have this gift, and no others, so let us be on good terms from now on. I only wish for your alliance toward the greater good of destroying the ring."

"Alright, if that is all you want, then you shall have it, although I fear there is more to this then I can truly comprehend." Boromir said, wandering back to his outcropping.

Legolas knelt to her. "Your gifts are quite dangerous to you. If use them sparingly, they shall not consume you." Marie raised the eyebrow that had just fallen, and before walking off to change, nodded at him. "Alright. Thank you for your aid and wisdom Legolas."

* * *

"Well lassie, you don't look half-bad as a dwarf woman. Though you look rather unfed." Gimli joked, pipe in his teeth when Marie came back, dressed in a leather ensemble that was given to her by Elrond before she left Rivendell. Marie rolled her eyes and laced up her shoes tighter. "Gimli, do Dwarf-women wear armor?" 

The dwarf nodded, blowing smoke. "Aye, women fight with the men, and when we get into Moria, I'm sure we'll get you some proper guarding and weaponry, now that you've chosen a superior people."

"Oh...right. I'll be looking forward to that Gimli." Marie said, beginning to arrange her still braided hair a bit more out of her face, not wanting to think about the dead dwarves in Moria. She had never known them, and she hadn't been a dwarf long at all, but she felt horrible regardless, and began to brood to herself.

"The mines are no place for a pony, even one such as Bill." Aragorn said wisely, removing the bridle of the chestnut steed.

"Bye Bill." Sam said sadly, turning Bill around and letting him wander off.(ALLITERATION WOO!)

"Don't worry Sam, he knows the way home." Aragorn comforted the Hobbit before descending upon Merry and Pippin, who had been throwing rocks in the lake."Don't stir the waters." He said sternly.

"It's useless."Gandalf muttered, sitting on a rock in a manner like a child that had earned a time out.

Frodo stood and began to examine the door. "It's a riddle...speak friend...and enter. What's the elvish word for friend?" He asked, turning his eyes to the old Wizard.

**"_Mellon."_** Gandalf answered, and stood as the doors swung open. The Fellowship all sprang up and followed Gandalf into the mines, Marie trailing near Frodo.

"Soon Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone!" Gimli said dreamily, as he walked on.

Gandalf quietly blew into the crystal he inserted into his staff as Gimli continued with earnest. "This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!" He said laughter in his eyes.

"This is no mine, it's a tomb." Boromir said, looking around at the decayed bodies of the dwarves around them. Gimli began to wail at the sight of his fallen kin.

Legolas inspected a corpse, pulling out an arrow. "Goblins." He spat, standing up and fitting an arrow into his bow in a fluid motion. Marie, Aragorn, and Boromir drew their swords.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." Boromir said quietly, then loudly ordering, "Get out of here, Get Out!!" The fellowship began to back out when Frodo was grabbed by the Watcher, Marie ran after him with the Hobbits, Sam cutting the one tentacle holding him.

Several more burst out and Hauled frodo into the air, beating the Hobbits and Marie away. "Aragorn!" Sam shouted, alerting the others and sending them into the water. Marie hopped up, and followed slashing at writhing tentacles as wide as her head. Aragor managed to free Frodo and the three retreated Boromir calling for Legolas to fire.

The elf shot an arrow into the beast's eye and everyone raced into the mines, the watcher following, pulling away the doors and causing a large amount of rockand rubble to shut out thier only escape, and their only light. It was quiet, with only the sounds of shallow breathing until Gandalf broke the silence.

"We now have but one choice." He said, lighting the room with two taps of his staff to the earth, "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older, and fouler things then Orcs in the deep places of the world." With that, the Fellowship lapsed into silence as they began the three day journey through the maze of the hollow mountain.

* * *

alright! 2 in one day! Here you go! 


End file.
